geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger Aspect Productions
Tiger Aspect Productions (formerly known as Tiger Television) is a British television production company, particularly noted for its situation comedies. Co-founded by Peter Bennett-Jones, its productions have included popular hits such as The Vicar of Dibley and Mr. Bean. It has also produced TV dramas, such as Murphy's Law and Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Silk Stocking, and in October 2006, its drama series Robin Hood began showing on BBC One. They also produce the animated children's series Charlie and Lola, based on the books written by Lauren Child. In June 2005, its first major feature film, The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse, was released. Tiger Aspect have also made a documentary at the Buckinghamshire Railway Centre (BRC), Quainton, on the life of Sir John Betjeman for his centenary celebrations. In June 2006, Tiger Aspect was purchased by IMG Media, an international talent and rights group, but was sold to Endemol UK in November 2009. It is also owned by The Walt Disney Company. Films *''The Bad Education Movie'' *''Marvellous'' *''Chef'' (co-production with BBC Films, Screen Australia, Fábrica de cine, Qwerty Films, South Australian Film Corporation, BFI, Fairview Entertainment, Essential Media and Entertainment, Magic Light Pictures, The Safran Company, Ingenious Media, Kilburn Media, Prescience and Altus Productions; distributed by Open Road in the US, Lionsgate in the UK and StudioCanal in the Australia and handled sales by The Weinstein Company International) *''Bean'' (co-production with PolyGram Filmed Entertainment and Working Title Films) *''Billy Elliot'' (co-production with Universal Focus, Working Title Films, StudioCanal and BBC Films) *''Kevin & Perry Go Large'' (co-production with Icon Productions, Icon Entertainment International and Fragile Films) *''The Martins'' (co-production with Icon Productions, Icon Entertainment International and Isle of Man Film Commission) *''Dog Eat Dog'' (co-production with FilmFour, Senator Film, and Shona Productions) *''The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse'' (co-production with Universal Pictures, FilmFour, United International Pictures and Hells Kitchen International) *''Mr. Bean's Holiday'' (co-production with Universal Pictures, StudioCanal, Working Title Films, Firstep Productions and Motion Picture Alpha Produktionsgesellschaft) *''The Boys Are Back'' (co-production with Australian Film Finance Corporation, Miramax Films, Hopscotch Productions, Screen Australia, South Australian Film Corporation, HanWay Films and Southern Light Films) Awards and nominations Several Tiger Aspect productions have received BAFTA awards: *2000: Alexander Korda Award to Greg Brenman, Jonathan Finn, Stephen Daldry for Most Outstanding Film of the Year – Billy Elliot *2000: Huw Wheldon Award to Paul Sommers, Jan Younghusband, Howard Goodall for: Howard Goodall's Big Bangs *2001: DoubleTake Pilot *2005: Best Single Drama for Omagh, Greg Brenman, Ed Guiney, Paul Greengrass, Pete Travis & Guy Hibbert *2006: Best Factual Series, for Ross Kemp on Gangs, Clive Tulloh, Ross Kemp & Amelia Hann *2009: Best Single Drama for White Girl Accolades Tiger Aspect programmes Current series *''Ripper Street'' (for BBC One) *''Benidorm'' (for ITV) *''My Mad Fat Diary'' (for E4) *''Bad Education'' (for BBC Three) *''An Island Parish'' (for BBC Two) *''Mr. Bean: The Animated Series'' (for CITV) (revival) *''Prisoners' Wives'' (for BBC One) *''Peaky Blinders'' (for BBC Two) *''Harry & Paul'' (for BBC One) *''Mount Pleasant'' (for Sky 1) *''Cuffs'' (for BBC One) *''The Good Karma Hospital'' (for ITV) *''Jack Whitehall: Travels with My Father'' (for Netflix) *''Fortitude'' (for Sky Atlantic) Earlier programmes *''Low Winter Sun'' *''The Deep'' *''Ross Kemp on Gangs'' *''White Girl'' *''Double Time'' *''The Vicar of Dibley'' *''Mr. Bean'' (1990–1993, as Tiger Television) (1994–1995, as Tiger Aspect Productions) *''Root Into Europe'' (1992, as Aspect Film and Television) *''Roman's Empire'' *''May Contain Nuts'' *''The Catherine Tate Show'' *''Robin Hood'' *''The Monastery'' *''Fat Friends'' *''Charlie & Lola'' *''Crooked House'' *''Paul Merton in India'' *''Backyardigans Town'' *''Paul Merton in China'' *''Prescott: The Class System and Me'' *''Naughty Bits'' *''The Thin Blue Line'' *''For the Love of Socks'' *''The Lenny Henry Show'' *''Murphy's Law'' *''The Dame Edna Treatment'' *''Summerhill School'' *''Swiss Toni'' *''Beat the Crusher'' *''Teachers'' *''The Village'' (1993–2001) Awards and nominations References External links *Tiger Aspect Productions Website Category:Television production companies of the United Kingdom Category:Endemol Category:Disney